Invisible man
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Bridge is a shy boy but this has never bothered him because he has all he ever wanted in the form of his boyfriend Sky Tate, but when a new ranger joins them to replace Jack Bridge soon finds he may have to fight to keep the man he loves. slash
1. Happy days

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **Invisible man

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **N/A

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Timeline: **After SPD

**Spoilers:**

**Summery: **Bridge is a shy boy but this has never bothered him because he has all he ever wanted in the form of his boyfriend Sky Tate, but when a new ranger joins them to replace Jack Bridge soon finds he may have to fight to keep the man he loves.

**Chapter Summery: **Life is good

**Authors Note:**

**Invisible man**

Happy days

Bridge laid back on the grass in the park in front of the SPD, he stared up at the crystal blue sky and sighed in pleasure.

"Penny for your thought, though with you they'd be worth much more" chuckled a voice Bridge knew all too well, offing his arm Bridge pulled Sky into his arms as they kissed.

"Oh aren't they so cute?" laughed Ally as Bridge looked up to see her and Jack holding hands.

"I am and he's mine" laughed Bridge smugly

"that's our Bridge" laughed Syd as her and Z joined them, they sat down as Ally put the picnic down and RIC came running over.

"Hey look here's the walking toaster" laughed Jack as RIC watched him, growled then laid down as two pieces of toast popped out of his back.

"I know what makes my Bridge happy" laughed Sky as he fed Bridge a piece of toast and got a content sigh from him.

"Look at you two, the picture of pure happiness since Gruumm was defeated. Sky's in the uniform he always wanted to be in and Bridge is head of the SPD Labs now Kat is working at SPD Headquarters and pease is returned to all worlds" laughed Z as Bridge agreed.

"I do miss Sam though…I mean Omega Sam" said Bridge with a confused smile.

"We all know what you mean baby, and we all miss him too" said Sky as he kissed Bridge then stroked his finger though his hair.

"See that girl that came for him though?" asked Jack with a smile

"you don't recon? That was Nova wasn't it? God help Sam if that's his girl?" laughed Sky as they all chatted about life after SPD.


	2. SPD Bitch Mode

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **Invisible man

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **N/A

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Timeline: **After SPD

**Spoilers:**

**Summery: **Bridge is a shy boy but this has never bothered him because he has all he ever wanted in the form of his boyfriend Sky Tate, but when a new ranger joins them to replace Jack Bridge soon finds he may have to fight to keep the man he loves.

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge's happy life is threaten

**Authors Note:**

SPD Bitch Mode

Bridge laid back on Sky sedately, they'd spent the last few hours happily getting to know each others bodies better. With the Truobian Empire in ruins things had become a lot slower and the Ranger's had been able to start lives of their own.

"_**Will Commander Tate and B-Squad Ranger's report to Command Centre" **_

"No rest for the wicked" laughed Bridge as he pinched Sky on the side and jumped out the bed as Sky followed him into the shower.

"you do know if we keep them waiting the Cadets will talk?" said Bridge playfully as Sky cornered him in the shower.

"Let them talk" laughed Bridge as he jumped Sky

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

When Sky and Bridge finally made it into the Command Centre over 15 minutes after called for, Sky was trying to hide his large hicky on his neck while Bridge just walked in looking innocent and Bridge like as Sky blushed.

""I don't want to know" said Cruger as all the other's in the room bust out laughing as Sky blushed again and Bridge just looked innocent.

"Anyway as I was saying to the rangers that turned up on time, it's been five months since the fall of Gruumm I think it's time that you replace Cadet Landors. With this in mind I'd like to introduce you to Cadet Lucy Chambers she will be taking over as your Green Ranger" said Cruger as he introduced them to a young girl stood next to him.

She was the same age as Sky, tall, slender built, her sky blue hair was lose down her back, her black eyes where outlined in red. Her silver lips covered her small fangs.

"My name as the Commander said is Lucy Chambers, I go by Lu I'm not an Earth native I'm from Salas 5. I hope that we become quick friends and that I'm as good as Jack Landors was?" said Lucy with a sweet and innocent smile that got Bridge worried.

"You're a Vampirniod aren't you?" asked Bridge as she blanked him and walked over to Sky.

"Your Sky Tate the Red Ranger? I've heard so much about you, maybe you could show me round the Academy sometime?" said Lucy as she grabbed onto Sky's arm as Bridge growled.

"Sorry Cadet but Commander Sky and I have duties to attend to" said Bridge as he dragged Sky out of the Command Centre growling, as the others followed they all missed the sly look and crafty smile Lucy gave the fleeing rangers.


	3. I’d do anything for love

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **Invisible man

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **N/A

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **3/?

**Completed: **No

**Timeline: **After SPD

**Spoilers:**

**Summery: **Bridge is a shy boy but this has never bothered him because he has all he ever wanted in the form of his boyfriend Sky Tate, but when a new ranger joins them to replace Jack Bridge soon finds he may have to fight to keep the man he loves.

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge doesn't like Lucy but is his mind getting away from him

**Authors Note:**

I'd do anything for love, but I wont do that 

Bridge growled as he stormed into Boom's room and flopped down on his old bed, before becoming B-Squad he roomed with Boom then he and Sky became lover and he moved in with him.

"Should I ask?" asked Kat who was with Boom

"Cadet Chambers keeps overstepping her mark, she's going after Sky Kat but that's not the worst of it. The stress is making it harder for me to keep a grip on my gifts, usual I go to Sky when I feel it slip but whenever I try to she's there" growled Bridge as he laid back down on the bed and covered his face.

"I'll have Cadet Chambers paired with Syd or Z for a while until she get's the point, I think you two should spend sometime way from SPD. A chance for you and Sky to reconnect since you haven't stopped since we brought down Gruumm.

Cruger need two Rangers to give a lecture at the Astro Academy on KO35, the lectures only one day but I've managed to get Cruger to give the Rangers we sent the full week off" said Kat with a smile as Bridge realised what she was saying.

"When do we leave?" asked Bridge as he jumped up.

"As soon as you find Sky to pack" said Kat as Bridge jumped up and raced out the room, he headed to the first place he could think of their room.

"Hey Sky you in her…." Bridge froze as he saw Lucy coming out of their shower dressed in Sky old blue SPD top, Bridge's blood run cold as he saw Sky's uniform messed up on the floor at the side of the bed.

Bridge knew how anal Sky was about keeping their room tidy and their uniforms straight, the only time Bridge knew of that Sky had left his uniform a mess was when they would have sex. Bridge suddenly felt his world come crashing down as Lucy smiled as Bridge fled, pulling on her clothing and cleaning up the room she headed down to the containment vault.

Using Sky access card she entered the room, after working at the computer she summoned up a group of cards.

"fuck off Gruumm" growled Lucy as she threw the card over her shoulder.

"Ah sister's dear when will you both learn?" laughed Lucy as she picked up the cards containing Morgana and Charlie the A-Squad Red Ranger.

"My plan is falling into place, soon the Blue Ranger will snap and we can use his powers to finally destroy this pitiful world" cackled Lucy as she left the vault and headed to her room, but she didn't see RIC who growled at her as she passed by.


	4. What becomes of the broken hearted

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Invisible man

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **N/A

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **4/?

**Completed: **No

**Timeline: **After SPD

**Spoilers:**

**Summery: **Bridge is a shy boy but this has never bothered him because he has all he ever wanted in the form of his boyfriend Sky Tate, but when a new ranger joins them to replace Jack Bridge soon finds he may have to fight to keep the man he loves.

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge is avoiding Sky and Sky wants to know why?

**Authors Note:**

What becomes of the broken hearted

Sky was quite excited about spending time with Bridge after Kat had told him but he was taken back when they got on the shuttle, Bridge had been silent the whole time and when Sky tried to put his arm round his lover he shrugged it off. On the shuttle Bridge sat away from Sky and didn't look at him the whole time.

In their room Bridge sat on the window seat, he sighed and stared out watching the sights of KO35. Sky walked over to Bridge and stroked his hand up Bridge's leg making him flinch, Sky pulled his hand away.

"Bridge what's going on?" asked Sky calmly though he was fuming inside.

"what do you mean?" asked Bridge coldly

"Every time I touch you, you flinch or pull away, you refused to sit by me on the shuttle and you wont let me kiss you?" said Sky as Bridge shot him a dirty look.

"After what you did can you blame me?" growled Bridge

"What did I do?" yelled Sky

"You slept with the bitch whore that's what Sky? How long have you two been doing? What was I just a cheep fuck to you? The whole time she was draped over you where you doing her and flaunting it?" asked Bridge as tear rolled down his cheeks.

"Bridge….what? Me and Cadet Chambers? No way Bridge you're my world like I'd do that nasty thing when I have you? Why do you think I would do that?" asked Sky

"She was in our room, she came out the shower in your shirt while our bed was a mess and so was your uniform. Our rooms are DNA locked so only you could have let her in since I was with Kat and Boom" growled Bridge as he jumped up.

"Please Sky if it's over just let me go, don't force me to stay just to make you look good I can't do that" said Bridge as he raced out the room, Sky sighed and sat down on the bed as he felt his heart shatter.

Pulling out his Morpher he put in a call to Boom back at SPD and preyed that he still had a friend back home.

_/Boom/_

"Boom, Sky I need your help"

_/Why should I Sky?/_

"I know you've spoken to Bridge, please Boom I didn't do anything please access the rooms surveillance system…….Yes Boom we have one no one but me a Kat know about it, we put it in when Bridge moved in I was always worried he'd be taken because of his gifts. It's usually turned off if were having sex so don't worry, I doubt my stalker thought about that? Do this and I will owe you one major one"

_/ok but if this is a set up…/_

"it's not Boom thank you send it to my com system thanks" said Sky as he put his Morpher away and went to find Bridge.


	5. Fighting for those we love

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Invisible man

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **N/A

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **5/?

**Completed: **No

**Timeline: **After SPD

**Spoilers:**

**Summery: **Bridge is a shy boy but this has never bothered him because he has all he ever wanted in the form of his boyfriend Sky Tate, but when a new ranger joins them to replace Jack Bridge soon finds he may have to fight to keep the man he loves.

**Chapter Summery: **Sky speaks to Bridge

**Authors Note:**

Fighting for those we love

Bridge was sat watching some fish like creatures as they swam round the crystal wall of the waterfall in the main town square. Sky sat down beside Bridge but didn't attempt to talk to or touch him, they just watched in silence as Sky waited for his Morpher to beep. When he did he passed it straight to Bridge who looked at him.

"Kat and me had a security camera put in our room to protect you, Boom pulled the footage and that what just beeped. I haven't seen it but it will prove to you that I didn't cheat on you" said Sky as Bridge watched the footage and sighed.

"Sky.."

"You don't have to say anything, I'm sorry Bridge I knew she was coming after me and I should have pushed her away. So now we know what she wants and what she will do, so we cool?" asked Sky as he looked at Bridge

"Were cool if you still want me?" asked Bridge as Sky pulled him into his arms and kissed him.

"Come on baby, lets have fun" said Sky and he stood up and helped Bridge to his feet.

"She will never take me from you and I'll make sure of it" said Sky as he kissed Bridge as they walked off together.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Bridge was resting on Sky chest sedately after they had spent most of the day making up, But he was worried Cadet Chambers had proven what she was capable of. when they return to SPD Bridge was worried that seeing him and Sky together would only make her more enraged.

Bridge settled slightly when Sky pulled him closer to him and started to stroke his arm.

"I'll deal with her Bridge, you said that you told Kat and Boom's watching her for now so don't worry baby we'll sort it" said Sky as Bridge relaxed and fell asleep.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

"Welcome to KO35, what is the nature of your stay?" asked the shuttle attendant.

"Business" said the woman as she handed him her ID

"Ok have a nice stay Miss Chambers, we've got a few of your SPD brethren here with us" said the young man with a smile.

"Ok thank you" she said with a wink as she left and headed to the hotel.


	6. For Love

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Invisible man

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **N/A

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **6/?

**Completed: **No

**Timeline: **After SPD

**Spoilers:**

**Summery: **Bridge is a shy boy but this has never bothered him because he has all he ever wanted in the form of his boyfriend Sky Tate, but when a new ranger joins them to replace Jack Bridge soon finds he may have to fight to keep the man he loves.

**Chapter Summery: **Sky is forced to face a truth

**Authors Note:**

For Love

_Bridge walked though the halls of SPD, but it wasn't the SPD he knew it was busted up and torn apart as if a battle had been fought in it. Bridge could sense he wasn't alone but he was confused, the stranger's Aura was familiar but it was distorted and poisoned. Walking towards the Command Centre Bridge could feel it getting stronger; forcing the great metal doors open, he entered the once familiar and safe place. _

_Looking round the room seemed empty so Bridge approached the Commander chair, that's when the chair span round and Bridge felt his heart stopped. Sat in the chair was Sky but it wasn't Sky, he was dressed in a blood red version of the Shadow Ranger uniform with the blade at his side. He eyed Bridge with an intrigued look that made Bridge's skin crawl, with a wicked smile Sky lent forward. _

"_Its been a long time Bridge" said Sky as he got up and walked over to Bridge, running his fingers across Bridges face Bridge pulled back in disgust. _

"_I've missed you my lover, Cruger paid dearly for letting you fall," said Sky as he let forward and kissed Bridge. _

"_I missed that my Queen is a beautiful, such a wonder to see but she could never live up to your beauty. I've sent her back to deal with that pest of a Ranger Omega, but she has not returned yet. Not that I care now I have you again" laughed Sky as he tightened his grip on Bridge's arm. _

Bridge woke with a startled scream, Sky pulled Bridge into his arms and cradled his freaked out lover.

"Bridge?"

"I'm fine Sky I think…...I need to call Kat" said Bridge in a panic as he grabbed his clothing and raced into another room locking Sky out.

Sky was confused but he knew that Bridge would tell him what was up when he was ready, settling back into bed it wasn't long until Bridge joined him. As they got comfortable they settled into a dreamless sleep.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Thought the lecture the next Morning Bridge was unusually quite even leaving his precious toast at breakfast, so as lunch rolled round Sky was determined to talk to his lover. Walking the halls back to his room Sky's mind was with Bridge when he ran into someone.

"It's good to see you again Sky," growled a voice that Sky knew well

"Lucy?"

"Yeah, I'm fed up of playing nice. You will be mine and that freak will be a memory best forgotten," growled Lucy as he eyes flashed red as her whole demeanour changed.

The once sweet and girly woman changed into a white skinned warrior dressed in blood red robes, as she matched Sky move for move. Laughing as she put Sky down on his butt.

"How?" wheezed Sky as he watched Lucy pullout a Katana out of her robes.

"If you'd listened to your mate you would have known, I'm a Vampiranoid human one minute something else the next. We can seduced and enslave easily, well all except those with advanced power. You were my greatest capture but you never got over that thing, even after I snapped his neck. Oh well I will do it again" growled Lucy as Sky looked puzzled.

"I was sent back by Omega Ranger with my two sisters I believe you know them?" said Lucy as Morgana and Charlie joined her laughing.

"It wasn't Gruumm who lead the Troobian forces to destroy Earth, it was you Skyler" laughed Charlie as she pulled Sky to his feet.

"Lucy came back the first time a killed the freak blaming it on Cruger, in a rage to killed Gruumm and destroyed SPD. The future was great…"

"I was your queen and we ruled it all, then Omega change things, but oh well if I must then I……" suddenly a blast hit Lucy's hand, as she fell into Charlie Sky was freed. Fleeing for their lives the stranger approached Sky.

"Need a hand cutie?" asked the stranger in a ranger uniform as she offered him her hand.

"Nova behave," growled Sam as he joined her.

"Sam?" asked a confused Sky

"I'll explain but first we need to find Bridge," said Sam as Sky nodded and showed them to his room.


End file.
